


A Million Miles Off The Floor

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incompetent Time Agent Gary, Jealous!Ava, M/M, awkward!Sara, jealous!Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava and Gary run into each other while looking for Sara and John.





	A Million Miles Off The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> whom here is not emotionally ready for tonight's episode because I sure am not? at least I get to watch this one as it airs rather than staying up until 2 waiting for it to be up on the website. but here's some avalance and constantgreen set before avalance got together.

Ava doesn’t mean to be sneaky, or creepy, or even weird. She’s just on her way to deliver a notice to the Legends that they’ll be responsible for repairing whatever they’ve done to the Beebo prototype. And it’s perfectly understandable that she doesn’t want any of the other irritating Legends to get in her way, so she happens to jump behind a corner. 

Then she hears Sara talking to someone, and she creeps closer until she can see the man leaning on the wall with his blonde hair messed up. Ava frowns.

She takes another step closer. He’s speaking in a British accent, and the sleeves of his tan jacket are pinned up. Ava can’t make out every word he says, but she catches far too many terms of endearment to be comfortable. Sara is laughing at whatever he’s saying. Ava scowls. 

Sara turns around, and Ava jumps back. Her shoulder connects with something soft. Her head turns, and she almost gasps.

The soft thing does gasp, and Ava grabs its mouth. 

“Gary! What the hell are you doing here?” Ava whispers. 

Gary stares at her. Ava removes her hand and wipes it on Gary’s suit. 

“I was… uh, following someone.”

“An Anachronism?”

“Uh… not exactly. No. But what are you doing here?”

“Delivering an official message to the Captain.”

“Is that why you were hiding? Are you sure you weren’t jealous of John?”

“John?” Ava says quietly. “Is that that bastard’s name? And no, I’m not jealous. Are you?”

“No! I mean, not of John.”

Ava frowns. “Have you been doing surveillance on him?”

“Yeah!” Gary says. He sounds excited. “He knows I’m there. He keeps winking at me.”

“That’s not how covert surveillance works, Gary,” Ava says. She looks around. “Do you think he knows we’re here?”

“No way. We’re good agents.”

Ava sighs and steps out from the corner. She walks away to look for Sara. 

Ava feels someone behind her and dodges before he can touch her. 

“Hey, love,” the man says with an unbearable British accent. “Tell your cute little friend not to be jealous. I know he’s following me. And, just a little secret, I’d say you don’t have to be jealous either.”

“Don’t call me that,” Ava says. 

“Okay, pet.”

Ava frowns and walks away. 

 

 

Sara smiles at John. 

“Hey, love,” he says quietly. “Do you know those two hiding behind us?”

“Yeah. They’re with the Time Bureau.”

“The cute one has been following me for a few weeks.”

“Yeah, Ava’s-”

“No, the guy.”

“Gary?” Sara whispers. 

“Yeah. I tried to light a cigarette and he remotely set the sprinklers off. Do you know if he’s available?”

“I’d assume so.”

“Hmm. What about the lady?”

“She’s a lesbian.”

“I think she’s into you.”

“Yeah?”

“Why else would she be foaming at the mouth right now, love, if she’s not jealous of you?” John says. He moves closer to Sara. 

“I’m not sure, but Gary doesn’t look happy either.”

“Do they really think you can’t see them?”

“I’ll make a deal,” Sara says carefully. “I’ll talk to Gary for you if you’ll talk to Ava for me.”

“I can work with that, love,” John says. He takes a few steps away to find Ava. Sara walks in the other direction and paces around the ship until she loops back around to Gary. He’s playing a game on his phone. Sara pretends not to notice him.

“Hm,” she says loudly. “Looks like Mr. Constantine is thinking about someone else.”

Gary looks up. Sara continues to face the wall. 

“Yeah, he keeps talking about this cute guy he’s been seeing everywhere. He says that he keeps winking at him, but he hasn’t noticed.”

Sara sees Gary start to smile and walks away. She catches Ava. 

“Hello, Agent Sharpe.”

“Sara, hi!” Ava says, turning around suddenly. “Uh. I was just looking for you. I have a message. From the Bureau.”

“I have a message for you too. From me,” Sara says. She hands Ava a piece of paper. 

“‘I’d rather date you than John’,” Ava reads. “Thanks.”

“It has my number on the back,” Sara says. She smiles.

“I know your phone number,” Ava points out. 

“Uh. Well, you have permission to call me for personal reasons.”

Ava holds the paper as Sara kisses her on the cheek and walks away. 

 

 

John stops at an electronics store and buys a phone. He opens it and stares into the camera.

“Hey, love, I know you’re watching this,” he says. 

In response, the sprinklers go off for a few seconds. John wipes his new phone. 

“I know you know my new number, so if you ever want to call, text me,” he says. 

He receives a smiley emoticon from an unknown number and sends a winky face.


End file.
